


Prompt 5

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Prompt Fill, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi is tired, akiteru is trying, gay and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi falls asleep in Kei 's lap and Kei has a conversation with someone else while stroking Tadashi's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Prompt 5

Tadashi sets down the tray of tea for Kei and Akiteru. 

“Oh, thank you, Tadashi.” Akiteru smiles and takes a cup. 

Kei whispers a “Thank you.” while taking a cup. Tadashi smiles and takes a long drink of tea.

Akiteru sets down his mug and lays back on the couch. Kei sighs and looks at his brother. 

“Is there something you needed?” Kei asks, arching an eyebrow and sipping his tea. 

“Kei, be nice.” 

Tsukishima side-eyes him and kisses his forehead. “Fine.” 

“Thank you.’’ Tadashi yawns and rubs his eyes. 

“You see Kei, I was wondering if you wanted to help me coach a middle school volleyball team.”

Kei looks at him, actually thinking about it. As he sets down his tea, Tadashi’s head thumps in his lap. Kei laughs and cards his fingers through his soft hair. 

“He overworks himself,” he mutters out, smiling down at Tadashi. 

“I can see that. Tell him to take better care of himself.” Akiteru points out, smiling softly. 

Kei looks up and nods, “I will, I will.” 

“Now, would you give me your answer?” 

“What times would I be working?”

“Oh, the usual, about 3 to 4:30.”

Kei looks down, at his husband and strokes his cheek. He feels so relaxed, so calm. 

“I’ll have to think about it. I am playing pro now, I’m not sure if I’d have that much time.”

“You don’t even have to come in every day, just once a week. You are one of the best blockers in this country. I would love for you to come in once a week to give my kids some pointers.” 

“I’ll do it,” Kei says simply, still running his fingers through Tadashi’s hair. 

“Really?” Akiteru sits up in shock.   
“Yup. Just tell me when you want me to come by.” he smiles, calmy and slowly running his fingers through his husband’s hair. 

“Please don’t sass the kids.”

Kei chuckles slightly. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kakyoinsplash


End file.
